The Governess
by EnemyField
Summary: Sakura goes to Uchiha Hall to work as a governess for Itachi Uchiha. Her job is to teach his little son, Taiyo. Over there she meets the "dashing" Sasuke Uchiha. What happens then? Sorry if it's kind of dry and meaningless
1. Chapter 1

I was the oldest in my family. Our father died when I was only six leaving my mother to provide for both me and my younger sister. Though she worked hard, her income was small and she just about scraped enough money for me to go to school and get an education.

Twelve years later, when I was eighteen I got a job as a governess at Uchiha Hall. I was to be a governess for a little boy, the son of a gentleman named Itachi Uchiha. I had absolutely no idea who he was but from what I heard, he was supposed to be very well respected.

So here I was in a carriage, riding for six hours to Uchiha Hall. I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the constant bumps on the road. Finally we reached. Thanking the coachman I walked towards the house. It was huge! The whole place was on a massive piece of land (it even had a forest, but that's not important).

I shook my head. "Come on Sakura." I said to myself. "You're here to teach not to be dazzled." Dragging my trunk I walked up to the door and knocked. No one came. I tried knocking harder until I realized I was actually knocking on someone's face. I stopped abruptly. "When did you appear?" I asked awkwardly. "About two seconds ago, miss." The man replied, annoyed. He looked the same age as me with blonde spiky hair. He had shocking blue eyes and... whiskers.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly when I didn't say anything. "Oh. Um... I'm the new governess." I replied. His face cleared. "You must be Miss Sakura then! Everyone's been expecting you!" I was shocked. He had a way different attitude then when I first spoke to him. One second he was all guard-like and he next he sounded like a happy child.

He ushered me in and took my trunk from me. "I'm Naruto, miss. The stable man. Did you have a nice ride?" I grimaced remembering the bumps. "It was alright." I concluded. "A little bumpy though." Naruto chuckled. "You'll get used it. Even I did eventu–OUCH!" He collided head-first with a pillar. Silently swearing he rubbed his face. He had such a funny expression I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Naruto!" A lady with brown hair tied up in two buns walked up. "The Master wants to see Miss Sakura. Has she come yet?" She turned around and saw me. "Oh. You must be her. Come on, I'll take you to see the Master." Naruto got up. "What about me, Ten Ten!" he called in a pained way. "You can't just leave me here!" Ten Ten turned around. "You can tend to those horses." she called back with a sheepish grin. "You know how much they like you!"

Ten Ten took me to the living room and told me to wait there. "I'll call the master down for you. Make yourself comfortable." she said gesturing to the arm chairs by the hearth. I awkwardly sat down on the nearest chair I could find and looked around me. The place was small but handsome. There were vases of flowers and a grand crystal chandelier on the wall. It was so sparkly that I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Practically jumping I turned around. A tall handsome man stood before me. His hair was a dark blue which could pass for black. To be frank, it looked like the backside of a duck. His eyes were also the same dark blue, if not slightly darker. "You must be the new governess." he said. He had a deep, husky voice that put me on edge. "And you must be Itachi Uchiha?" I asked uncertainly. He did look a bit young to be a father.

He started laughing. "Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. His younger brother." My mouth formed an O shape. "I didn't know he had a brother. Where is he then?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"On business."

"Oh. Will I be able to see his son today or has he gone with him?"

The young Mr. Uchiha started laughing again. "Oh, Taiyo? He's here." he said between laughs. He rang a bell. Ten Ten appeared. "Yes Master?" she asked. "Bring Taiyo down. Tell him that his governess is here." Ten Ten curtsied and walked out.

I turned my attention back to the crystal chandelier. It was so beautiful! I wonder if anyone looked at it as much as I did. Mr. Uchiha cleared his throat again. I reluctantly turned back to face him. "I have to ask you a few questions." he said. "If you must, sir." I replied.

"How many years of teaching have you done?"

"Two, sir. As I said in my letter."

"Alright then, what subjects do you teach well?"

"Arithmetic, literature, french, and music, sir."

"Music? Do you play any instruments?"

"I play the piano, sir."

I was starting to get irritated. Thankfully Ten Ten appeared with a small little boy who looked exactly like his uncle, except without the duck-backside hair which wasn't navy blue, but brown. "Taiyo." Mr. Uchiha said. Taiyo looked at his uncle for a second and said, "Your hair looks like a duck's backside, uncle." I tried my hardest to suppress my laughter. Mr. Uchiha looked appalled. "Taiyo!" he said with mock sadness. "To your own dear uncle!" Taiyo just shrugged .

He turned around and saw me. "Who are you?" he asked. "She's your new governess." replied his "dear" uncle. "A governess?" Taiyo asked. Apparently he didn't know. "Yes, Ita– I mean your father wanted her to come teach you." Taiyo looked at me for one more moment and then ran screaming, "YOU CANNOT MAKE ME DO MATH!" with his arms in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Governess**

CHAPTER 2

I looked uneasily at Taiyo. He was sitting on a chair, arms crossed, glaring at me. "W-well," I started. Sweat started trickling down my forehead. "Oh just get on with it!" he snapped. What a brat of a child!

_**Flashback: **_

_ "You stay here." began Mr. Uchiha. "I'll go get him." He ran out of the room screaming for Naruto. I sat back down and gazed at the chandelier and it's sparkling beauty. Two minutes later I heard a loud crash. _

_ I ran outside and saw Taiyo being chased by a frantic Naruto and Mr. Uchiha. One by one they all whizzed past me. "Is it always like this?" I asked Ten Ten who was walking by with a bunch of towels. "Yes, sadly." she replied with a sigh. "Though they always catch him in the end." _

"Look here, I know you don't like numbers, neither do I, but it's extremely useful in today's world." I didn't think it was possible but he looked even more cross. "How so?" he asked. "Without numbers you wouldn't know what size your clothes would be because there wouldn't be such a thing as measurements. And you wouldn't have a birthday because people wouldn't know what day and year you were born. That means no presents!"

Taiyo wasn't looking angry anymore. I knelt down beside him. "Now you see?" I asked softly. He nodded. "But can we not do it everyday?" he pleaded making puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, what do you want to do then?"

" I want to read."

"If you do well in arithmetic today then I will teach you to read. Okay? Good. So what's two plus three?"

"...six?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Miss Sakura?" I was in the midst of explaining something to Taiyo. I looked up to see a young lady with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Master Sasuke is calling you to his study." Puzzled, I told Taiyo to finish his work and followed the young lady out. "Did he say why he was calling me?" I asked her. "No. People usually don't do that. But if they did, why bother calling someone?" she retorted. "My name is Ino, by the way. I've heard about you from Ten Ten and Naruto." she grinned

"His study is to your left." With that she walked off. I walked to the study and saw Mr. Uchiha sitting by the hearth, a glass of wine in his hand. "Sir, you called?" I asked walking in. He looked up. "Hn. Sit down." I did. When he didn't say anything I asked, "Well, what is it, sir?"

"I've heard you managed to make Taiyo work. How'd you do it?"

"I told him some things... about math and promised to teach him to read."

He started laughing again. I was going to ask if he always laughed for no good reason but then I saw the glass of wine in his hand and concluded that he was drunk. "Mr. Uchiha–" I started uncertainly. "Sasuke," he said. I snatched the glass of wine from his hand. "Sir," I said harshly. "You might want to go to bed." But he just burst into more laughter.

"Definitely drunk." I muttered. "Come sir, I'll take you to your room." I helped him up, but he stumbled so much, I had to make him lean on me. Carefully, I managed to take him to his room and made him lie down. He grabbed my hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you Sakura..." he said, nodding off to sleep, still holding onto my hand with the same hard grip.

I tried to take my hand away, but his grip was too tight. After ten minutes it loosened and I finally managed to slip away. All the way back to the library I was wondering just one thing_. What just happened?_

"Taiyo!" I called. "Sorry to keep you waiting, your uncle called me for something I didn't quite understand. Let's look at those sums of yours." He handed me the piece of paper on which I wrote five math problems:

**11 + 6 =** _16_

**2 + 7 =** _9_

**3 x 12 =** _34_

**8 – 6 =** _3_

**7 + 3 =** _10_

"Well," I sympathized. "There's always room for improvement." Taiyo's face fell. "Don't worry! It's always hard the first time. It was even hard for me!" I lilted. He cheered up a bit, but not by much. He really wanted to do arithmetic now. (Could it be because he wanted his birthday presents?) I looked around the library and my eyes fell on a book called "Fairy Tales".

I pulled it out of it's shelf and put it in front of Taiyo. "Why don't I teach you to read?" I asked. His grin was so wide it could give Naruto a run for his money. I laughed and opened the book.

"Miss Sakura, can I ask you two questions?"

"Yes Taiyo, certainly."

"Firstly, is that your hair's natural color?"

How many times had I been asked that question? Quite a lot that whenever someone asked it nowadays, it was enough to irritate me. Struggling to keep my smile I said, "Yes, it was always pink." Satisfied with his answer Taiyo proceeded to the next question. "Two, why was your face so red when you came in?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi guys! EnemyField here! Thank you so much for reading my story. It's the first one I've written! :D And thank you to fit my underwear, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, and Miss MP for reviewing my story so far. You have no idea how thrilled I was when I read them. I'm afraid I won't be able to update till the 28th of July because I'm going on holiday... :( But once again thank you thank you thank you for reading my stor**y**! Please review it! It would mean a lot to me if you did! :D Recommended: School Is Prison by ApplesAreForever (Very cool story) Bye for now! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do NOT own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who happens to be a twin, like me! MWAHAHAHAHA TWINS! **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Governess**

**Chapter 3**

"Ino!" Ten Ten's voice echoed across the halls of Uchiha Hall as she called the blonde's name. "I know! I getting them!" Ino yelled back. There were hurried footsteps and then silence. Curious, I opened my room's door and peeked out. Servants were cleaning everywhere. "What's going on here?" I asked one. "The master's coming back tonight, miss."

A drop of sweat trickled down my forehead. "The master?" I asked. The servant nodded. "With guests." Another drop of sweat trickled down. Guests meant other grand, proper, rich people. Shaking nervously I slowly started to walk away.

"Sakura!" Ino grabbed my arm. She started pulling me along while she walked frantically across the foyer. "I need to educate you. The reason the master's bringing guests with him is because he wants to find a wife for Mr. Uchiha." She paused to pick up a cleaning cloth. "There will be the Hyuuga cousins from Hyuuga Manor. The gentleman's name is Neji Hyuuga. He's supposed to be very mysterious and he has long brown hair. His cousin, Hinata, is the same age. She's very shy and keeps stuttering." Ino hurriedly started wiping the large dining table.

"But she's very ladylike. She can play the piano, speak french, draw... that kind of thing. Then there's Shikamaru Naru. He's supposed to be extremely lazy and just as intelligent." Her cheeks turned notably red when she said this. "There's Madam Tsunade. She's supposed to be a doctor with a short temper, lots of strength, and a great love for alcohol. And..." she trailed off hesitatingly. "There's... well..." "Go on." I urged. "Her name is Karin. She has this "strong liking" to Mr. Uchiha. It's very peculiar, but she's extremely rich. He despises her by the way."

Someone with a weird obsession for Mr. Uchiha. I suddenly felt bad for him. No wonder he was drunk last night. Who could blame him? "And why are you telling me about these people?" I asked Ino, drifting back to reality. "The master wants you to play the piano for them." she replied hurriedly. I fainted.

_**Sasuke's point of view:**_

Thoughts filled my head as I paced up and down my room. Itachi was coming back. And he was bringing that witch with him. Why did he even want to get me married? I needed to go for a walk. Maybe even get Naruto to saddle up a horse for me. I had to clear my mind before this evening. But first I needed some alcohol.

I pushed open the door and walked into the dining room. Taiyo was with his back turned to me doing something to a wall. As I got closer I saw that he was actually writing on it. Horrified I exclaimed, "Taiyo! Why are you writing on the wall?" He turned to me. "I'm not writing on the wall, uncle. I'm drawing on a piece of paper _against _the wall. He grabbed his paper and started walking out of the room muttering things I didn't even know he knew.

"Wait." I called after him. "Where's Miss Sakura?" Taiyo opened his mouth to reply when music started playing. For a split second I thought it was coming out of Taiyo but it turned out to be a piano. "Who'd be playing that?" I asked out loud. Taiyo shrugged. I grabbed his arm and ran to the living room.

Sakura was at the piano tapping against the keys gently. I was mesmerized by how peaceful she looked when she played it. My hand slipped from the door I was leaning on, making me lose my balance and fall to the ground with a loud thump.

The music abruptly stopped playing and Sakura stood up. "I was, um, the master wanted me to play this evening so I thought..." her voice trailed off. For the first time I actually looked at her. Her eyes were a really light green. Her hair was as pink as cherry blossoms. I could see why she was named Sakura. Just standing there, her form looked so elegant...

"Uncle." Taiyo tapped my shoulder. I got off the floor. "Hn." Was all I could manage and walked out of the room wondering what just happened to me.

It was evening. The master was going to be here with his guests any second. I tried to focus on what Taiyo was trying to read out loud. He was slow at math, but his reading skills were quite impressive. If he really wanted to, he could do anything he wanted to if he was willing enough. "The...mer...maid..." He was stuck on a word. "Couldn't." I said. "Couldn't...kill..."

He put down the book. "You know what, Sakura? (He called me by my first name) I can't wait to see my father. He said he was going to bring a present for me!" I smiled. He was just as happy as I was nervous. "And he said it was going to be something really amazing! But the witch is coming too."

"The witch?"

"That's what Uncle calls her."

"Who?"

"Some lady named Karin. From what Uncle Sasuke says, she sounds extremely scary." He shuddered when he said this.

Suddenly a rich deep voice called, "Taiyo! Where's my son?" Taiyo dropped his book. "Father!" he screamed in excitement and ran out of the room. Another voice shrieked, " WHERE ARE YOU?"

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! I'm back and updating early. I wonder what present Taiyo's going to get... hmmmm. Any ideas? I'm writing another story. It's about Itachi and rock bands. I'm afraid it's not romance... still, check it out if you want. I'm sorry this chappy was short. I had jet-lag and writer's block. :( But I promise the next one will be longer. And get those reviews up! I really want to see what ideas you're going to get for Taiyo's present! Well, I have to go! See you next chappy! Recommended: Marriage of Convenience by conorlover. Really nice, unique, story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. (I really wish I could do that copyright sign... but this will have to do for now.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Governess**

**Chapter 4**

Another voice shrieked, "WHERE ARE YOU!" I automatically covered my ears. It sounded like a cat was dying or worse. Walking out of the library I saw Mr. Uchiha hiding behind a pillar. "What are you–" I began. He shushed me. Realizing that he must be hiding from "the witch" I left him alone.

"SASUKE!" The same shrieky voice. It was getting closer and closer. Mr. Uchiha's usually calm face showed a hint of annoyance. "I think I'll just go." I mouthed to him. He nodded and I skedaddled. And ran right into Naruto. "There you are Miss. The master has been asking for you." My eyes widened.

"He wants me to play the piano _now_?"

"No, he wants to meet you. Taiyo has been jabbering to him a lot about you."

"Will you excuse me a moment?"

I turned around and silently mouthed a few things too bad to be said aloud. Then I turned back to Naruto, a huge smile on my face, and asked, "Alright then, lets go." I started proceeding towards the living room. "WAIT!" I turned around again and saw both Ten Ten and Ino looking at me with shocked expressions. Naruto was at the side mouthing, "I don't know how they got here." to me. "_Not like this!_" They half chorused, half shrieked.

Before I knew it they started pulling and pushing me to my room, not even caring about my protests. Ino slammed my closet open and started browsing through the dresses and gowns in there. "Aha! How about this one?" she exclaimed, holding out a scarlet victorian silk gown. (.).

"Perfect!" Ten Ten exclaimed back. "But that's my best dress!" I whined. "Oh well!" They chorused again. "Put it on and do your hair." Ino continued. "We'll be back in ten minutes." And they both walked out of my room. I glared at the dress lying on my bed. But I couldn't keep the master waiting.

. . . . .

**Taiyo's Point Of View:**

Father was standing in the hallway talking to the people he brought with him. "Father!" I sang and hugged him. (Well, his leg. But I swear! When I grow up, I'll be taller than him!) "Hello Taiyo." He said, picking me up. I crossed my arms. "Where's my present?" Father started laughing. "I just got back and you're already asking for your present?" He put me back down and reached inside his coat pocket. Then he pulled out an old-looking teddy bear.

"A stuffed toy?" I asked flatly. "Not just any stuffed toy. It belonged to your mother." I looked up at my father's face. It looked sad and forlorn. But the look quickly disappeared when he noticed I was looking at him. "Thankyou." I said. "I will take good care of it." Father smiled and said, "That's not all you get. Press the bear's middle." I did and it made a loud, squeaky noise.

I heard some shuffling and then I saw a huge animal bounding towards me at the speed of light and I started screaming. I was knocked over. I looked up, quite annoyed, to see who did that. Expecting to see some person I saw a huge alsatian looking at me with it's tail wagging and it's tongue sticking out. "I'm sorry master, I couldn't control it." I heard a voice saying. "He was too excited to see the young master.

I got up to see Kiba, the shepherd. His huge dog, Akamaru, was at his side looking around the house. "That's perfectly alright." replied my chuckling father. "At least we know that the dog likes Taiyo." When he said this the dog licked my face with it's huge tongue.

. . . . .

I walked into the living room with Ino and Ten Ten following behind me. They stopped outside the door and gave me thumbs up's. I glared at them and turned to see the people in front of me. There was Taiyo, playing in front of the hearth with a huge dog. A man with his hair tied into a short, tight pony tail was sinking into an armchair. He looked like he was fast asleep. But when the huge dog came up to him and licked his face he muttered something that sounded like, "Troublesome dog." I took this person to be Shikamaru Nara.

In another corner of the room was a man with long brown hair and light purple eyes. He was talking to a lady with long blonde hair tied up into loose pony tails. She had a small purple diamond on her forehead and a glass of scotch in her right hand. These people I presumed were Neji Hyuuga and Tsunade.

One young lady, about my age, with purple hair and the same light eyes as Mr. Hyuuga was sitting in a corner. When she saw me looking at her she smiled. Hinata Hyuuga. And sitting a few yards away from her was another lady with flaming red hair and glasses who was grabbing onto Mr. Uchiha's arm and chatting animatedly about useless things. Mr. Uchiha looked irritated and extremely angry. So that lady must have been Karin. She must have finally found him hiding (but Mr. Uchiha was right, she did seem like a witch. Something about her made me shiver)

"Hello." I spun around. A man with long pony tail who looked exactly like Mr. Uchiha (with the exception of two wrinkles or laugh lines or whatever they were on either side of his face) was standing in front of me. "M-m-m-m-master!" I croaked. He started chuckling. "And you must be Sakura. Taiyo has told me a lot about you. I hear you finally got him to do math." I sent a glance in Taiyo's direction. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes sir. I promised to teach him to read if I did, sir." The Master chuckled again. "Okay everyone!" He called, getting the attention of all the people in the room, even the huge dog's. "This is Miss Sakura. She's Taiyo's governess and friend." He said, gesturing to me. I could feel sweat pouring down my face as I curtsied. "Miss Sakura if you would be so kind," The master continued. "Will you play the piano for us?"

I nodded and somehow made my way to the piano. I looked around me and sputtered, "What do you people want me to play?" Immediately Taiyo and Tsunade started shouting out the names of a few songs. "Okay okay calm down." The master chuckled. "Why don't you play something by Beethoven? Or Schubert?"

I could play that lullaby song. It was quite short. And the sooner I finished, the faster I could get out of this place. "Alright then," I sighed. "I'll play Wiegenlied by Schubert." Taiyo started cheering. I placed my hands on the keys and started playing.

Everyone was so silent while I played. It felt like no one was even there. But when I had finished everyone started clapping loudly. The huge dog started barking happily. And Mr. Uchiha was just sitting in a corner. "Thankyou!" I exclaimed getting up. "Play us something else!" cried Tsunade. "Y-y-yes." said a soft voice. I realized that it belonged to Miss Hyuuga. "Y-y-you p-play very beaut-t-tifully."

"Okay then." I sighed. Oh for the love of... I just wanted to get out. Suddenly someone said, "Wait!" Everyone, including me and the huge dog (A/N: I really have to give that dog a name), turned to Mr. Uchiha. "Sakura, let's do a duet."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hiya everyone! EnemyField here again! Here's something funny. You know when I had to look for a song, I practically took out all my piano books and started searching for the right one. It took me twenty minutes. Yeah... that's the fail me. So what did you think about this chappy? I'm willing to take criticism! And please please please get those reviews up! I really want to see what you all think! I put a link up on the chappy about what Sakura's dress looks like. If you can't see it, please let me know and I'll send it to you. Okay? Good. REVIEW! **

**Recommended: Babyfied by Tiger Priestess. It's very funny! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own chocolate...in my refrigerator. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Governess**

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura, let's do a duet." My eyes nearly pooped out of my head. What was he up to? Mr. Uchiha made his way to the piano and where I was standing. He looked all calm and apathetic when all of a sudden the huge dog came in his way and made him trip, making him seem less cool.

"SASUKE ARE YOU OKAY?" Screeched Karin, jumping up to help him. My hands automatically went to my ears, again. Mr. Uchiha got up and quickly came towards me. "What are you trying to do?" I half hissed half whispered at him. "Stay away from her," he said, slightly pointing his chin at Karin. I looked at her to see she was watching me furiously. Uneasily, I smiled at her, only to get a glare back.

"I see. Okay, you sing, I'll play." I said.

"No. I'll play, you sing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bad at singing?"

"But I have stage fright!"

"Will you two just get on with it?" Taiyo yelled, across the room. "I'm getting hungry." I looked at Mr. Uchiha uncertainly. "Just trust me." he said, looking at me with those dark eyes of his. Somehow I felt I should. I nodded. He started playing a few keys. Looking around the room I inhaled and started to sing.

. . . . .

**Sasuke's point of view:**

I had no idea what I was thinking when I told Sakura I wanted to do a duet with her. Somehow I felt that I couldn't leave her standing there by herself. And I just had to get away from Karin.

But when she started singing, I suddenly felt more mesmerized by this person in front of me. She kept surprising me more and more. I realized I was staring right at her. I shook my head and looked at what I was playing. But I couldn't help looking at her every now and then. Hopefully, it would get the witch off my back. Just as soon as the song started, it ended.

Everyone started applauding loudly. "Now let's go for dinner!" Taiyo announced, and started marching to the dining room. "Come on Sakura." She gave me a smile and ran off to Taiyo. Karin pounced on me and started talking about things I didn't really care for. I looked at Itachi who shrugged and mouthed, "I didn't mean to."

. . . . .

I was sitting in between Taiyo and Sasuke, who took the seat right next to me, for some strange reason. Across me was Ms. Hyuuga. All the food that came in looked really delicious. I tried to stop myself from drooling and helped Taiyo put his mashed potatoes on his plate. Then I took as much as I could without looking like a greedy pig.

"E-e-excuse m-me?" I heard a soft voice say. "Hello Ms. Hyuuga!" I exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"H-how l-l-long h-h-have y-you been playing the p-piano?"

"I don't know. Maybe 3 to 4 years?"

"Sakura!" Taiyo whined. "I'm tired. Let's go upstairs. You have to read me a bedtime story." I quickly gobbled up my food and bade everyone good night. Taiyo thanked the master for his presents and said bye to everyone. The huge dog followed him out.

"What's his name?" I asked. "I don't know yet." he replied. "I'll think of something tomorrow." The dog licked his face and I started laughing. He glared at it and then petted it.

. . . . .

After Taiyo went to sleep I decided to write to my mother to tell her about all that happened these past few days. I told her about Naruto, Ino, and Ten Ten. I told her about Taiyo and the master. I told her about the guests he had. And I told her about Mr. Uchiha. I told her about the time he was drunk and about the duet. And then I went to sleep.

. . . . .

**Sasuke's point of view:**

When I walked down for breakfast, I saw Itachi talking with Naruto. "Are the horses ready?" I heard him ask. "Well, sir," Naruto answered. "Most of them are ready, sir, but the white mare only goes with someone gentle, sir, so if one of your guests is really shy, sir, she should ride the white mare, sir." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I see. That's enough Naruto, thank you." Naruto bowed and walked away. "And Naruto," he called after him. "Next time don't use that many sir's."

"Itachi," I bellowed. He turned around. "Good you came, Sasuke. I had to talk to you about something, but not here." He gestured towards his study. If Itachi called anyone to his study it was usually something serious.

"Sasuke. Remember when Father got himself a business partner?" I nodded. Our father's company joined with another company, but when the owner of that company died, he took over both of them. "What about it?" I asked. Itachi looked very grim. More grim than I had ever seen him in my life.

"I found out that the owner of that company didn't just die of a normal heart attack. He died because Father wanted both companies and kept threatening to harm his family. The man'sname was Haruno." I started trembling slightly. Our father couldn't have done that. He couldn't have been the type who wanted to achieve power by lowly means. "A-And what does this have to do with anything?" I stammered. "The governess, Sakura's last name is Haruno. That man was her father."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Hey Hey! What's up guys? So, what did you think about the chappy? I added a little last-minute suspense at the end... O.O So Sakura has something to do with the family. Dun Dun Dun! Anyways, I really can't think of a name for the "huge dog" as I like to call it. Any ideas? Also, I'd be really happy if you reviewed! Please review! I really want to know what you guys think! But to be honest, I didn't really have a chance to read any of the reviews after the first chappy. So I think I'll reply to them now... Heh heh, Sorry!**

**Recommended: Just Deal by Suicidal Butterfly **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! He's the wonderful work of genius of Masashi Kishimoto! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Governess**

**Chapter 6**

I was still asleep when everyone else woke up.

I was still asleep when Taiyo burst in my room and tried to wake me up.

I was still asleep when I felt someone shaking me awake.

I opened one eye and saw Taiyo trying to shake me awake. "Sakura!" he exclaimed, when he saw my eyelids open wearily. "It's eleven o'clock! What time did you go to bed last night?" I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. "Eleven o'clock?" I croaked. "Goodness... I must have been really tired last night."

My eyes fell on the huge dog. "When did he come in?" I asked Taiyo, who was struggling to get off the high bed. I picked him up and put him on the ground. "Thanks. I named the dog Kanei. Wherever I go, he goes." He grinned cheekily. "Now put on a dress or something, we're going horseback riding like everyone else. Father said we're having a treasure hunt and we're going to be put in teams." He walked out of my room and of course, Kanei followed him.

. . . . .

When I went downstairs to the living room, the master was busy putting people into teams. "Ah, Sakura! I was just going to send Taiyo upstairs again. Did he explain what we were going to do today?" "Vaguely." I said. "Okay, I'll explain after I decide teams." He looked at everyone for a second and began, "Well, uh... Mr Butler!"

A tall, old man came walking in dressed in a black suit. "You called, young master?"

"I need your help, Mr. Butler. I can't decide teams and since you designed the game, could you..."

"Of course." He closed his eyes and asked us all to shuffle around. "One, two, three, you go there." He pointed to Ino, Mr. Nara, and Ms. Tsunade and then pointed to the couch.

"You, you, and you, go there." He pointed to Mr. Hyuuga, Ten Ten, and Taiyo and then to the dining table. "Uh, Mr. Old man Butler," Taiyo began. "Yes, you can take your dog with you." The butler finished for him, his eyes still closed.

"You, you, and you, go there." He pointed to Naruto, Ms. Hinata, and Ms. Karin and then to the piano. That left only me, The master, and... I turned around. Mr. Uchiha. "_Why can't I be with Sasuke?_" screeched Karin. Mr. Butler opened his eyes.

"These are permanent teams, Miss Karin. It wouldn't be good to change them."

"_But I don't want to be with a horse boy!_"

I heard Naruto mutter, "We don't want to be with you either." Who could really blame them? I felt Karin's glare on me as I sat with my team. "Now let me give you the rules." Mr. Butler preached. "It's a bit like a treasure hunt. All of you have to find slips of paper which have clues on them. There are five of them for each team. No two teams are going to be in the same place together, except the end." He finished with a sinister tone.

"Why do we even have to play this troublesome game?" Mr. Nara whined. "To have some fun!" Itachi practically sang. "It's no use just sitting in the house all day. Besides, it's good exercise." "Is there a prize?" Taiyo and Miss. Tsunade chorused. I swear, those two could be the same person. "Hmm... how about some pie?" Naruto suggested.

At this, everyone straightened up. The cook's pies here in Uchiha Hall were to die for and she only made them once a year. "Alright, pie it is. I'll tell the cook right away." Mr. Butler walked away. Then walked back. "I forgot to tell you. You start with the horses waiting outside. Every team gets two horses each." He walked away for good this time.

. . . . .

Outside, there were eight horses. Two per team, just like Mr. Butler said. Their saddles were color coded. "I call green!" Taiyo yelled. He ran towards the grand horse with the green-marked saddle. "That's not _your_ horse!" Naruto ran after him. "This," he said, pointing to a small thing which couldn't have been a horse. "Is your horse."

"No way. I am not riding a girly pony. It's the same size as Kanei."

"It's a Falabella. And it's not a pony, it's a miniature horse."

"I'd rather ride Kanei."

"Aw come on, Taiyo. Look, you hurt his feelings." He grabbed Taiyo and put him on the Falabella. While Taiyo was getting used to his Falabella, every other team chose their colors and started mounting.

**Team Green:**

"This horse is actually quite fast!" Taiyo cheered, as the Falabella galloped and Kanei ran after them. "Make sure you don't get lost!" Ten Ten called after him. "We have to stay together!" She turned to Neji. "Well, I guess we have to share then." He nodded. "Do you want to go first or should I..." Before she could finish he picked her up and put her on the horse and got up in front of her.

"Hey Ten Ten!" Taiyo screamed in the distance. "Look what I found." He waved a piece of paper in the air. "That must be the first clue." Neji stated. They rode up to Taiyo, who gave Ten Ten the paper. It said: _My trees grow the best fruit in the country. They are ripe and used for making lots of sweet things. Can you guess what I am? _

"That's easy." spat Taiyo. "It's an apple tree." "But do they even have apple trees here?" Neji asked. They thought in silence for a moment and then shouted together, "THE APPLE ORCHARD!"

**Team Blue: **

"I'm not sharing a horse, that's for sure." Tsunade said. She got onto one and looked expectantly at Ino and Shikamaru. "What's that blue thing?" Ino asked pointing to something sticking out of Tsunade's horse's saddle. Tsunade shrugged and pulled it out. "I guess it's a clue. It says: We are what keep you warm in the winter, though in summer it gets a little warm for us. We travel in a flock and are guarded by a really big dog. Can you guess where we are?"

Ino and Tsunade exchanged confused glances and then looked at Shikamaru expectantly. "This is so troublesome." he muttered. "Sheep. Isn't that obvious. These riddles are way too easy. They're obviously designed by some moron."

"But there aren't any sheep–" Tsunade began when she was cut off by Ino. "KIBA!" she yelled. "He's got a really huge dog. Even bigger than Taiyo's! And he's a shepherd! The next clue is where the sheep are!"

"Good." Tsunade said. "Now get yer behinds onto that horse and let's go."

**Team Yellow:**

"_I refuse to share a horse with that stable boy. Goodness knows how dirty he is._" Karin shrieked. Poor Hinata was trying her hardest to calm her down. "K-k-karin, i-it's okay. H-he's part of our t-t-team too!" Karin just threw her hands in the air and started walking towards a white horse when Naruto cried, "No! Not that horse! She only likes gentle people!" But it was too late.

As Karin approached the mare, it started whinnying and bucking madly. "Stop moving you silly animal." This made the horse so angry, it pooped on her new shoes. "_That's it!_" she shrieked. "_I refuse to ride this thing!_" She removed her shoes and went to the other horse and mounted it.

Hinata walked shyly towards the white mare and started stroking it gently, trying to calm it down. The horse neighed happily. "Hey! I think I found a clue!" Naruto waved a strip of paper. "_Give it to me!_" Naruto reluctantly handed it over to her and she read out, "_I am a place where many living things are kept. Each day I am filled with fresh straw._" "What's straw?" Naruto asked.

"H-hay." Hinata mumbled. "That's easy! It's the place with lots of hay."

Naruto massaged his temples. "The only place I know with hay is the stables." He grinned cheekily. "Let's go check it out."

**Team Red: **

The master cleared his throat. "According to Mr. Butler, there's a clue somewhere around these horses." He started walking around them, apparently looking for the clue. "All the others have gone." Mr. Uchiha said, looking around. "Hurry up, Itachi." I noticed something lying on the grass underneath a horse's foot. Carefully, I knelt down and pulled it out.

"Is this it?" I asked, waving a small strip of paper. The master and Mr. Uchiha turned to face me. "Yes!" They chorused. "What's it say?" The master urged. "I am a great body of liquid." I read. "I am home to many creatures who move with my flow. Without what's in me, people wouldn't be able to survive."

"Great body of liquid. Move with my flow." The master said thoughtfully. "The only great body of liquid I know here is the lake." "But doesn't the lake come form a river?" Mr. Uchiha asked. "And doesn't a river flow?" Of course. "And isn't it home to fish?" I added. "So, we go to the lake." The master finished. "Okay. I'm mounting my horse." He looked at the two of us. "You guys share."

Without another word, Mr. Uchiha mounted the horse. Then he reached for my hand and pulled me up. "Put your arms around me." He said. "We're going to be going quite fast." Hesitatingly, I hung them loosely around him, but when the horse started moving, I hung onto him for my dear life, screaming all the way.

Besides, what was even the real point of this thing?

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I know. You wouldn't catch people dead having a treasure hunt. But hey, I wanted them to loosen up a little! Besides, it's a good point for a Sasuke and Sakura to hook up. Heh Heh. Dog names: I liked all of them but I just couldn't choose one so I had to go and do eenie meenie miiny mo, or something! Thanks a lot for your wonderful suggestions! Please review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry, I couldn't update or reply because I was sick for the past few days. I just got better! :D And school starts on the 16th of August. Nooooooo! **

**Recommended: Heartbreaker by blankstateofmind **

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. (Yay! I finally got the thing!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Governess**

**Chapter 7**

I knelt beside the lake, coughing and panting heavily. I never knew horses could move so fast! What did Naruto feed them? I looked at my reflection in the water and saw that my face was flushed. _It's not only from the hot sun_, a voice inside me whispered. "Shut up." I hissed.

"Argh," The master let out a sigh of frustration. "Where's that goddamn clue?" He roamed around the banks of the lake, bending down every now and then to search through the thick, long clumps of grass.

I looked around for the first time. I had never known that there was a lake in Uchiha Hall. How big was this place anyways? There were huge clumps of grass and other plants growing thickly along the edges of the lake. A few meters away I could see the hills and the mansion below which seemed very small from here.

I walked along the banks, drinking all of this in, when BAM! I crashed face-first into a thick bramble bush that tore at my dress and scratched me all over. Cursing, I tried untangling myself from all the thorns, vines, and leaves when something caught my eye.

A little further away from me, hidden among the brambles was... a piece of paper. I reached for it and carefully pulled away from the thorns. I got up, more thorns dragging at my dress, and was about to shout out my victory, when the piece of paper got picked up by the wind.

"Shit!" I screamed and ran after the piece of paper. "Sakura, what's going on?" Mr. Uchiha asked as I passed him. "GET THAT PIECE OF PAPER!" I yelled at him, gesticulating with all my might at the tiny scrap floating in the breeze.

Not caring about anything else, I ran as fast as I could to follow the paper, just to see it land in a clump of grass. But because I was moving so fast, I couldn't stop myself in time and I fell into the lake with a big splash.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

Itachi walked up to me. "What just happened?" He asked. "Hey look, it's a piece of paper!" He walked towards the clump of grass where the clue was lying in, and pulled it out. Then he looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

That reminded me. She fell into the water. She should've been out now, but why didn't she resurface yet? My heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong.

I hurriedly took off my shoes and socks and jumped into the water as Itachi yelled, "What are you doing?" I looked around. No sign of Sakura. I started panicking_. Shit! Where is she? _I looked around a bit more and found her, her eyes closed, her arms hanging limply at her sides. I swam towards her, put my arms around her waist, and tried swimming up but her dress kept dragging us down.

I kicked harder with my legs and emerged from the water panting and coughing heavily. Itachi ran over. "When did she fall in?" he asked. "What should we do?" He grabbed on to one of Sakura's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Thanks." I sputtered. We carried her away from the river and laid her on the ground. "Now what?" He asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't read romance novels."

"And I don't read doctors' novels!"

"Didn't you learn anything about this when you were in school?"

"Didn't _you_?"

I glared at Itachi. Trust him to make a joke out of everything. I looked at Sakura's face. I didn't know what to call it, pale or flushed. I moved a few strands of hair out of her face just as she started coughing and spitting water out. At my face.

Her eyes opened, worry clouding them. "T-the p-paper!" She gasped. Itachi held it up and read aloud, "Good job with the first clue. Indeed, I am a lake. Onto the next hint: I am a place where many living things are kept. Each day I am filled with fresh straw."

I sat up, ignoring the fact that I was soaked from head to toe. "Straw?" I cried. "Living things? That's easy! It's Naruto's stables!" The master nodded. "Whoever writes this is obviously a very dull person..." He muttered, more to himself.

"Yeah, it's probably because you write them, dear brother." Mr. Uchiha replied curtly. I rolled my eyes. "We'd better get going then." I got up and squeezed the water out of my dress and then smoothened it. By the time I had finished, the two Uchihas were arguing about who got to ride on what horse. They spoke simultaneously.

"You got to ride alone last time, Itachi!"

"But I'm the older, more responsible one!"

"And the one with no brain!"

"I've got the looks!"

"You're a father! To think you'll be talking like this..."

Mr. Uchiha started shaking his head. The master, not wanting to be outdone, leaned closer and whispered something to his younger brother causing his face to turn tomato red.

Finally, they both got onto separate horses, not wanting anything to do with each other. I casually strolled up to them and asked, "So, which horse do I get onto?" The master gestured towards his Mr. Uchiha, a smirk on his face.

Mr. Uchiha reached his hand out and I slowly grabbed his outstretched fingers, as he helped me onto the horse. Then we both nodded and looked away. I felt my cheeks burning. _Pah, must be sunburn. _I thought to myself.

Let me say this. The stables smelled like shit. Literally! All these horses were just standing up, munching hay and staring at us with moony eyes like cows. A few were even swatting flies away from their tails. Like cows! I was half expecting one of them to say Moo any second now.

"If I were a little clue, where would I be?" I muttered to myself. One of the horses leaned towards me and snorted, it's hot breath touching my face. Not knowing what to do, I patted it's muzzle uncertainly.

"Hey, I think I found something!" The master waved his arms in the air. Mr. Uchiha was a little way away searching through a hay stack with a pitchfork, a few horses moving their heads with his movements.

"Okay! Bring it over!" I called out.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"It's...It's stuck in...horse dirt."

The horse and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Gross! Now how were we supposed to read it?

Mr Uchiha walked over to it and looked down. "Itachi, you silly goose! That's not paper, that's straw!" The master took a closer look. His mouth formed a O shape and I sighed in relief.

Then, all of a sudden the horse I was standing next to went back to eating his hay. Only, one hay stalk looked weirder than the rest. As the horse grabbed up huge piles of hay, it fell to the ground and I reached for it.

And it was the clue! And I found it! Again. "What do you have there?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Mr. Uchiha. When did he get here? And why did his touch feel like an electric spark? I felt my face start heating up again. I handed him the clue and looked away.

He read aloud, "We are what keep you warm in the winter, though in summer it gets a little warm for us. We travel in a flock and are guarded by a really big dog. Can you guess where we are?"

The master came up to us and groaned. "Please no more animals! I don't want to smell like crap all day!" I looked at the clue. _Flock. What travels in a flock and keeps us warm? _The master cleared out his throat. "Okay, let's see what all travel in flocks. Flocks of geese, flocks of birds, flocks of...sheep. Sheep? Sheep! Kiba's sheep! They have wool and Akamaru's the big dog!"

Mr. Uchiha and I exchanged glances. These clues were actually pretty easy now that I thought about it. "To the hills!" Cried the master. "It's a little out of Uchiha Hall, but pretty near by."

Never in my life had I seen so many sheep. And they were all so fluffy! They looked like little clouds on the ground and they were so adorable. I went up to pat one and it just baa-ed angrily at me and moved away. Now they weren't so adorable.

"We should split up." Mr. Uchiha suggested. "We might be able to find the clue faster." I walked towards a clearing with tall thickets. It looked like the number one candidate for the clue's hiding spot. I pushed the leaves and stems apart with my hands looking for a tiny scrap of hope that could get us out of here.

Without realizing it, I was moving as I searched for the clue and I was making a hell of a lot of noise too. Suddenly, I felt something grab a hold of my skirt and pull me in. I started thinking about the evil tree spirits that kidnapped people if they were disturbed and all those stories people used to scare each other with.

I started letting out a high pitched wail, only to be cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I spun around and saw Mr. Uchiha. He put a finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow him as he crouched behind the thicket.

"Wha–?" I began loudly. "Shh!" He whispered. "You see that sheep over there?" He pointed to the very same sheep I tried petting. I scowled. "What about it?" I asked. "Look closely." I examined the sheep and saw hidden among it's wool was another piece of paper.

"When I say go," Mr. Uchiha whispered. "We slowly make our way to that sheep and get that clue, okay?" I nodded. He got up slowly, careful not to make any noise and I tried doing the same.

"Go!" He hissed. We started advancing slowly towards the sheep who took no notice of us. Mr. Uchiha reached with outstretched fingers to the clue and was just about to grab it when the sheep suddenly looked up and stared at us. We froze. It froze. Then it made a loud noise and started running faster than the average sheep.

Without thinking I started running after it too. Holding the skirt of my dress and running at the same time, trying to dodge a whole bunch of glaring sheep isn't easy, mind you. It requires a lot of skill and of course more than one person.

The sheep started slowing down and I almost got up to it. I was getting closer and closer, my hand almost grabbing the piece of paper dangling in the sheep's wool...

A force knocked me to the ground and the sheep got away. I looked up and saw Mr. Uchiha on top of me, his arms pinning me to the ground. I looked at him with wide eyes. What was he thinking?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so terribly sorry! But sorry's too bland a word, isn't it? But I'm so sorry for those of you who've waited for such a long time for this idiot of an author to update. Eighth grade's tough! And my math teacher shows no mercy! He gives too much slope homework and my Social Studies teacher makes me do lots of useless stuff with Cornell Notes... I hate Cornell Notes... But all the same I feel really horrible I couldn't update for a while. Please review to make my day! Or not, if you think I'm a meanie... I'm really sorry! -EnemyField**

**Recommended: Glass Slipper by Pink Cherries (you can find it on my page) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I'm too dumb to make up such an awesome manga like that... It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Governess**

**Chapter 8**

A force knocked me to the ground and the sheep got away. I looked up and saw Mr. Uchiha on top of me, his arms pinning me to the ground. I looked at him with wide eyes. What was he thinking? He leaned closer and barked at me. Wait, barked? I glanced at him. Now he was panting with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, just like a dog's. What, by George, was going on?

. . .

I opened my eyes and saw Taiyo's huge dog lying on top of me. I looked around and saw all the things in my room. Huge bed frame, huge brow wardrobe, wash basin. _Where's the treasure hunt? _My mind screamed. Then realization hit. It was all just a dream. Of course it was a dream! Nothing that silly happened in real life!

My eyes went back from examining my room to Taiyo's mutt. _What was his name? Akiko? Candy? Kane? Kanei? Yeah that must be it... but what is he doing in my room? _"N-n-nice dog." I sputtered. Kanei tilted his head and gave me a sideways glance. Then he jumped off my bed (thank goodness!) and went out of the room. _That is one peculiar dog, _I thought.

. . .

When I went downstairs, I saw Taiyo coloring in his coloring book with Mr. Uchiha watching absentmindedly. There was a faraway look in his gaze and his eyebrows were furrowed with confusion, like something was bothering him.

Taiyo looked up. "Miss Sakura! Look what I did!" He ran towards me with his little coloring book and showed me what looked like a duck on his uncle's bald head.

"See, that's Uncle Sasuke and that's his hair, because it looks so much like a duck." He said a little too loud. He gave Mr. Uchiha a sideways glance, hoping he would say something. He didn't. Instead he got up and walked away in a very nervous fashion.

"That's strange." Taiyo wondered out loud. "He usually doesn't do that." He turned to me. "Do you think he could be sick?" I shrugged. "Shall we begin today's lessons?" I asked. Taiyo nodded, seeming somewhat subdued.

So we walked up the stairs quietly, careful not to wake any of the guests up as we passed by their rooms. Along the way, Taiyo kept muttering about Mr. Uchiha's actions. "I just don't understand," he said. "Do you think I should tell Father?" I shook my head. "I'm sure he's just worried about how to deal with Miss Karin." I grinned.

"You have a fair point there."

"What would you like to do today?"

"I want to learn about butterflies and flowers."

"Butterflies and flowers? Why the sudden interest?"

"They just seem... interesting."

"Very well, Taiyo."

I pushed open the door of the library and lead Taiyo straight to the study. "But first," I continued. "You have to do some arithmetic." He let a loud groan. "Do we really have to?" he scrunched up his nose in such a way that he looked like he had an age line on either side of his face, just like Master Uchiha. "You have to show me how much you've improved!" I reasoned. "You did study, right?" He nodded.

I pushed a slip of paper towards him, with math problems I had set the night before. He took it and started scribbling furiously. One thing that really surprised me was the fact that Taiyo was left handed, unlike anyone I knew. "I'll go find some books on butterflies and flowers for you." I whispered. "Keep working."

. . .

The section in front of me was labelled: PANT AND ANMA BILOGY in large brass letters. I started examining the books on the shelves, trying to ignore the fact that the huge sign was missing a few letters. Very disturbing if you're like me and had to proofread essays that said: I have two cat. I like pet my two cat. Cat is very nice.

I found a book called "The Peculiar Nature Of Butterflies" on the top shelf which looked pretty interesting except that it was just out of my reach. That was the first time I cursed my height. In the midst of my cursing, I had a feeling that someone was watching me, so I stopped and turned around slowly. Mr. Uchiha was leaning on a bookshelf with an amused expression on his face.

I looked at him. He looked at me. I felt like slapping that smirk off of his face. To tell the truth, I actually liked him better with his troubled expression. "I didn't know you liked flowers." I accidentally blurted.

"I don't. I just heard a voice cursing and wanted to see who it was."

"Oh. Well, I guess you found me."

There was a long, awkward moment of silence. "So," he said, mercifully breaking it. "Did you need anything?" I pointed to The Peculiar Nature Of Butterflies. "You like butterflies?" he asked. "Taiyo wanted to learn about them." I answered back. He raised his eyebrows. "Taiyo? _Taiyo_? That brat has gone on Itachi! You know when we were younger, he always wanted to play with the dolls and never wanted to play with any tin soldiers like normal boys do, he even named––"

"Mr. Uchiha," I cut him off. "The book, please." There was another bout of awkward silence as he got the book down. "Thank you," I said as he handed it to me. We both stood there, waiting for someone to break the silence that followed.

"Did you know Taiyo was left-handed?" I asked. Mr. Uchiha smiled. "Oh yeah, like his mother. Nice chap–er, woman. Always brought out the best in Itachi before she..." he trailed off and got that same faraway look again.

Without thinking, I reached out and patted Mr. Uchiha's shoulder. "Are you alright, Mr. Uchiha?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me with such a sad face, it made my knees weak.

"Well," I continued loudly. "Nice seeing you here. I'd better go back to Taiyo and give him his peculiar butterfly book!" I gave a small chuckle and started walking away.

"Sakura." Mr. Uchiha said behind me. I stopped in my tracks abruptly. "The study's the other way, I believe._" Shit. I just made myself look like a complete idiot. _

I turned around and started walking the other way. "And Sakura," Mr. Uchiha said again. I turned around, cheeks burning red. "Call me Sasuke from now on."

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I'm terribly terribly terribly sorry for not updating so soon! But you see my darned teachers insist on preparing us for high school so they give us truckloads of homework and quizzes and tests. What sucks is that the quizzes count more than the tests because everything has a percentage over 100 and quizzes have less questions than tests so if you get a bunch wrong... there goes your average. But I'm still super sorry! **

**Recommended: True Strength by raingirl777. O.O **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
